Avatar: The Itsuki Uchiha Chronicles Book 1 (The Hunt for the Avatar)
by kevkane101
Summary: Taking place before Season 4 of The Familiar of Zero Ultimate Crossover Story (Still in Progress), Itsuki has found himself in the world of Avatar The Last Airbender. Without any knowledge of this world and no means of returning home he must find a way to return home and survive this unfamiliar world and it's secrets. However the only way to have a chance is to locate this: Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awaken

(Note: If you want this to make more sense see The Familiar of Zero Crossover Story or My profile for details)

Cue the Avatar Theme

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony, then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them.

But when the world needed him most he vanished.

100 years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war.

Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.

* * *

In the ice berg...

As he lays in an unconscious state a boy in an iceberg begins to wake from his slumber.

His eyes open to see a clear blue sky and an ice cold feeling.

He wakes up alone but begins to notice something in the distance.

A small metal ship with a flag symbolizing a flame.

As he tries to stand his body collapses since he lacks any strength to stand.

He can only watch as the ship begins to dock on to the iceberg that he finds himself on.

As something begins coming out of the ship his vision blurs until he slips back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Inside the ship...

He awakens to see himself restrained by chains apparently these people believe him to be an enemy. He looks around and see's the person in charge.

He looked like a teenager only slightly younger than him, with a scar on his eye.

"So, the Avatar finally comes out of hiding. I have finally found you, but you are much younger than I imagined. However it doesn't matter since now the Fire Nation has at last captured you ounce and for all.", he stated.

The captive finally awoken and addressed himself, "You must have me confused for someone else. I am not this, Avatar, I am Itsuki Uchiha!"

" Perhaps that was your name the monks gave you before you went into hiding but you don't have me fooled. I saw that beam of light and you were right in the middle of it! You are the Avatar!", he said.

Soon an old man entered the room interrupting the boy's anger, "Prince Zuko! Perhaps this young man is right. I do not believe him to be an air nomad let alone the Avatar. Look at how he's dressed.", he said.

Itsuki's clothing was all white and with a symbol of an iron fist at the chest. Looking further Itsuki was greatly injured and was very weak, couldn't escape if he wanted.

" Uncle this IS the Avatar! We found him right there where that beam came from. Nobody else could have been there except him!", Zuko interjected.

" Perhaps he can tell us how he wound up there. Nothing is as it seems Prince Zuko.", the Uncle stated.

" Fine, explain yourself!", Zuko demanded.

* * *

" My name is Itsuki Uchiha, I am part of The Order! It controls balance through the entire multi-verse. I was in a heated battle to protect that balance until I was flown into exile by...someone. I have no idea how I wound up here but you must let me go! I am not this, Avatar you keep referring.", he exclaimed.

The Uncle stroked his beard thinking that while it was a wild story he seemed to believe that he wasn't the Avatar, "I think I agree with him saying he isn't the Avatar Prince Zuko. This young man is far to aggressive...and rude to be him.", the Uncle said.

" Well where is he then! He couldn't have gotten far! We should go back and see if he's hiding-", Zuko was interrupted by his Uncle yet again.

" Prince Zuko! There is nothing we can do, the Avatar is long gone by now. Even if we went back we have no idea where to find him. I'm afraid your search has not landed you your desired results.", he said.

Itsuki then came up with an idea in order to bargain for his freedom. It seemed this teenager was desperate to find this Avatar and decided to earn his favor.

" Perhaps I could help you then?", Zuko looked at Itsuki with a hint of desperation though masked it with intimidation, "I need to find a way back to the Mobius strip, it seems you might have the resources to help me find a way back. I'll help you find the Avatar, in exchange you help me. Deal?", Itsuki bargained.

Zuko looked at him dead in the eyes and reluctantly held out the key to Itsuki's shackles. "I do this you'll help me capture him?", Zuko asked specifying the terms of the deal.

Itsuki noted his sense of understanding but wouldn't do anything to compromise the balance of the world, just yet. "I'll help you find him, but that is all. You seem like you can take him yourself, or do you doubt your own abilities?", Itsuki said mocking him.

" Fine! But if you don't find him, I'll lock you up here and hand you over to the Fire Nation authorities. Got it?!", Zuko said.

Itsuki agreed nodding his head and Zuko released Itsuki.

* * *

Hours later...

Itsuki starred out in to the night with Zuko scouting for the Avatar. Itsuki was wondering just exactly what kind of unique world he found himself in. It seemed so unfamiliar that he questioned if this world was even touched by The Order's presence.

It didn't matter though whatever the case may be, there is always a means to enter the Mobius Strip. But in a world unfamiliar to him and having no way of making contact with The Order, Itsuki had to survive on his own for now.

However the company of these people would prove beneficial for now. But he would need to learn more about this world and it's history before causing any further distortion to it.

Soon the Uncle came out to say something, "Yawwn, if I were you two I would take some time to rest. A man needs his rest. Even if my nephew is right and the Avatar has returned it is doubtful you will find him.", he said.

" You underestimate me. I am an expert at these sort of things, it's just a matter of where to begin. Where is the nearest settlement from here?", Itsuki asked Zuko.

" There's the southern Water Tribe, but they are just a small campsite. The Fire Nation wiped out all of the southern water benders years ago.", Zuko explained.

" Then that's where were headed. It's the most likely place for him to seek shelter, and If my instincts are correct he will come when we arrive.", Itsuki said.

" Very impressive strategy. Well I'm turning in, if your tired yourself I've taken the liberty of preparing a room for you. Mr. Uchiha was it?", Uncle asked.

" You can call me Itsuki, and your name is?", Itsuki asked in response.

" Iroh. Retired general of the Fire Nation thank you. I hope we get to be great friends during your stay here.", Iroh said cheerfully.

" I don't plan on my stay here being long, but I appreciate the generosity.", Itsuki thanked.

* * *

A few hours later...

Itsuki began to grow tired and his body seemed to feel the same feeling. "Zuko, when we reach the settlement wake me. I need to recuperate.", Itsuki said.

" Fine. I can keep watch all night if I have to.", Zuko said.

Itsuki then entered the vessel and tried to find his room. Since he never saw exactly where his quarters were he asked one of the crew where Iroh set it. After a couple direction questioning he managed to find it.

As he saw the the inside of it, it was a decent set up. A mattress, a Fire Nation flag and a few minor essentials. It was quite a kind gesture of Iroh to go the extra mile for a complete stranger.

Itsuki just hit the hay and slept. During which he experienced a terrible nightmare.

Flashes of his memory played before him, his life on fast forward. A second it was him with his brother, the next joining The Order and then a second of his greatest mistake. In the form of a monster.

He awoke gasping in fear, like he was under the frozen sea he sailed on for over ten minutes.

* * *

Morning...

As Itsuki rested he grew only more restless being away from his real home.

The fear of not being able to return made him feels uneasy to the bone.

Then as luck would have it something to focus his mind on finally took his attention. "Sir! Prince Zuko has located the Avatar!", said the guard.

Itsuki arose ready as ever to be sure that Zuko captured him in order to receive the help he requires. However going out in the cold with just his usual Order clothing proved unusual. Instead he said, "Guard prepare for me some of your armor. I need to be properly ready for this."

The guard escorted Itsuki to the armory and went to suit up for whatever was awaiting him.

A few guards outfitted Itsuki with real plated metal. It was mildly heavy yet still light enough to move quite well in, it wasn't his preferred type he would use but it would certainly not hinder his movements. Lastly the helmet, it was lighter than expected and the vision was barley hindered. Indeed he was prepared for the battle ahead.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Power of The Avatar

As the ship docked onto the icy isle that held the small tribe Itsuki and Zuko waited for the ship's hull to open and find the Avatar.

Zuko readied his mind as for him much was riding on this important mission.

Itsuki readied his but with much less exertion, to him this was only minor compared to what was at stake to him.

The hull opened and soon they exited the vessel watching the people cower in fear. Except for one, a young warrior who wore some kind of war-paint. He attempted to strike at Zuko but he easily threw him out of the way and into the snow.

Itsuki looked around for any other warriors but it seemed like that was the only one left. "This all this tribe has to offer in defense?", Itsuki called out.

Itsuki didn't seem to sympathize with them seeing how they were beneath any lines of respect. Then the warrior tried yet again to attack them but this time he went for Itsuki.

Annoyed he decided to teach him a lesson, Itsuki then in a blink of an eye turned around, grabbed his shirt , then as he turned full circle threw him across 3 feet away.

" If we can finally start getting this out of the way now?", Itsuki suggested to Zuko.

" Indeed.", Zuko then called out to the tribe where was the Avatar? He then grabbed an old woman trying to help describe his physical description. "About this old, master of all the elements? Ring any bells?", he threatened.

He swung out his arm with what seemed to be like fire coming out of his swipe. Itsuki was amazed by how he could use psychokinesis. It was nothing he had ever witnessed before.

Zuko swung fire at the villagers threatening them unless they tell him where he was. Then suddenly this warrior kid threw something that easily missed Zuko by three feet. He grabbed a spear trying to lung at him, but Zuko broke it off and knocked him down.

As he was about to deal with him the object which that kid threw was a boomerang and it hit Zuko in the back of the head. Angered by this pest Zuko was about to strike at the kid until something sled down from the snow sending Zuko off his feet.

Whoever it was got right off with what looked like a four armed penguin and an otter mixed together. It was another kid, but he wore yellow and red robes and was bald, along with a blue tattoo on his forehead.

" Hey Sokka, hey Katara.", he greeted the kid that Zuko beaten and a young girl.

" Hey Aang.", the kid replied.

Zuko seemed to immediately recognize the kid as...the Avatar?! The Avatar was just a child?! Itsuki was beyond amazed by how this entire countries worst fear was a twelve year old kid.

" I've spent years waiting for this, training, meditating, your just a kid.", Zuko said.

" Well your just a teenager.", Aang replied.

Zuko then threw what looked like to be a punch but instead threw out a burst of fire. The Avatar then twirled his staff snuffing out the flames that Zuko threw out. He was so agile and nimble.

As he tried dodging the flames the fire shots were then starting to burn the villagers causing the Avatar to surrender unless they were not harmed.

Zuko nodded silently agreeing to leave in peace if the Avatar surrendered. Aang then let the soldiers bond his wrists and took him aboard the ship, "Set a course for the Fire Nation, I'm going home.", Zuko commanded his men.

As Itsuki entered the ship, he noticed the sadness in that girls eyes as the hull closed off her and the Avatar. It might have just been him but clearly there was a bond between them that sparked some emotion between them.

It didn't matter as he had what he came looking for and had successfully had his peace offering to the Firelord thus his time here would be short lived.

* * *

As they took the Avatar to the main deck Itsuki talked to Zuko, "I expect to see your end of our bargain filled ounce we bring him to the Firelord.", he said.

" You not only helped me find the Avatar but, have helped me restore my honor. I assure you that my father will reward your actions for your help.", Zuko reassured.

Itsuki left the group as now he had to rest until they reached the Fire Nation. He had much to do ounce he returned home, but now that he had the means of returning home within his grasp it was only a matter of time.

Itsuki entered his room resting up and allowing his body to rest after still falling prey to the fatigue of winding up in that iceberg.

Minutes passed as Itsuki rested in his bed awaiting the call when they reached the Fire Nation. He already mapped out how he would restore order to the Mobius Strip ounce he returned but those thoughts vanished when he heard four shocking words, " The Avatar has escaped!"

In an instant Itsuki ran out of his room and went right up to the ships observation deck to catch the Avatar by surprise knowing he'd try to escape around there.

He ran as quick as his body could allow him as the need to keep the Avatar from escaping fueled his energy. If he escaped his grasp he would lose him and then he would lose his chances of earning the favor of the Firelord.

Itsuki managed to make it out to the observation deck where there was no sign of the Avatar...yet. He then went and hid beside the door leading from the navigation room. Itsuki's plan was to tackle the Avatar at the first sign of movement.

After less than a minute the Avatar flew out to which Itsuki immediately followed in response. He then leap off the balcony and managed to land right on top of the Avatar thus crashing down on to the main deck.

Zuko then managed to make it to the main deck and attempted to tie up his body so he couldn't use any of his air bending. However Aang got up from the floor and went for his staff.

Then as the battle ensued Itsuki got up but saw a large animal, FLYING! The thing landed on the ground shaking the ship a bit. Sokka then jumped off the thing carrying some sort of weapons.

Itsuki recognized them, those were his duel swords! Sokka attempted to try and cut up Itsuki but again he miserably failed. In an instant Itsuki managed to come right between the sword as Sokka swung them, he then knocked them right off his hands and tossed Sokka halfway across the ship.

Itsuki then picked up his swords and held them again. Now he could put them to real use, starting with the Avatar. Zuko was then blown back by one of the Avatar's air blasts and was flown right off the ship clinging to the ships anchor.

Itsuki then dove right toward him and swung his swords trying not to kill him but get him to lose his footing and knock him out catching him off guard. Aang manged to dodge Itsuki's swings but he found himself over the edge of the ship, to which Itsuki took advantage of.

Itsuki the kicked him right in the face knocking him off into the water below. It all seemed to be over, if the Avatar died it didn't matter to Itsuki.

Then he noticed the ocean starting to swirl into a spiral, then something came right from it, the water was holding up the Avatar! Itsuki actually showed a moment of fear as to how incredible that power was.

His eyes were white and he seemed to be doing it with no problem, he spun the water in a circle surrounding the deck and dispersed it knocking all the soldiers with his friends ducking away from the attack.

Itsuki was forced in to the wall on the ship rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Seconds Later...

Itsuki woke up to see that the entire ship was buried in ice, and to his dismay found out the Avatar manged to flee. "What happened?! How did he get away?!", Itsuki yelled at Zuko.

" He escaped on that bison of his and redirected my fire. I won't underestimate him again.", Zuko answered.

" There won't be any next time, I'm leaving as soon as we get to land. From there Zuko I'm on my own. I thought doing this favor to the Fire Nation would produce results but I was wrong. I'll find my own way back to the Mobius Strip.", Itsuki yelled.

" Fine!", Zuko replied.

Itsuki stormed to his room seething with anger and rage. He contemplated on his position and how now that he has to find a new way to do get back or at least find somebody more qualified to capture the Avatar.

But a thought crossed his mind, was it his place to do this? Was it his job to put the world in an unknown state of possible misery or peace without any knowledge of this world?

He then realized he had to study about this world before heading off in to the unknown. For even though he was in exile, the teachings of The Order always resided in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Honor or Practicality?

As the ships docked on to the Fire Navy shipyard it seemed like Itsuki was going to have to resort to leaving Zuko in order to have any real chance of returning home.

With the Avatar gone and his hopes of gaining the favor of the Firelord, it seemed he would have to go his own way in order to find a way back.

" Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? Perhaps after a nice cup of tea you would change your mind about leaving.", Iroh pleaded.

" I'm sorry General Iroh but I need to find the way back myself if have any hopes of getting there any faster.", Itsuki replied.

Zuko just said nothing in spite of Itsuki dooming his chances of capturing the Avatar and regaining his honor.

" I understand your need to find this, Moe-bee-house-strip? But I would want you to reconsider traveling alone. The Fire Nation might mistaken you for a foe rather than ally.", Iroh suggested.

Itsuki did take into consideration that perhaps that while Zuko's resources were rather limited, remaining in the Fire Nation would be a better alternative.

" Where might I locate an area containing your worlds history Iroh?", asked Itsuki.

" There should be a shop in the marketplace that can provide the information you need. But I doubt they will be as generous as us if you don't have enough money.", Iroh stated.

Itsuki realized he was broke in this world, frankly he never needed it to begin with. "Well if it is of no trouble may I please-"

" You'll have to earn the money yourself. It's out of my hands.", Zuko said back to Itsuki.

" My nephew meant no disrespect. We have plenty to offer a lonely traveler. There it should give you the best history books and a few good meals. Although I'd just spend it all on meals hehahahaha!", Iroh joked.

" Hmm hmm you have done a great service to The Order. When I return I will reward the Fire Nation for your service.", Itsuki said leaving when suddenly someone addressed Zuko and Iroh.

" Prince Zuko & General Iroh.", said a man with large sideburns.

" Retired General Captain Zhao.", Iroh corrected.

" It's commander now. And who is this? Offering rides to complete strangers Prince Zuko? I never thought you could sink no lower to offering charity to lower class citizens.", he mocked.

" It was my Uncle's idea Zhao. And he was just leaving, right?!", Zuko said.

" Hmm? Well I was mistaken when I said lower class. You must be a very talented mercenary if you have skills with swords like those?", Zhao commented.

" I have no time for this nonsense. I must be going now.", Itsuki said leaving.

" Well I'm sure that we'll meet again soon. Now Prince Zuko, what happened to your ship? It's suffered substantial damage it looks like.", Zhao pointed out.

" Uh...we were intercepted...by a...", Zuko said trying to come up with an excuse to hide the fact he lost the Avatar.

" What was it? We ran into an Earth Kingdom patrol?", Iroh whispered to Zuko.

" Yes! It was an Earth Kingdom patrol. Heavily armored.", Zuko said desperately covering it up.

" Well I can't wait to hear the details of your fight. Perhaps you could stay here while your ship's being repaired and tell me all about it. I'd love to hear the details.", Zhao said knowing full well Zuko was lying.

Zuko wanted to avoid any confrontation with him and refused to walking away in anger. However Iroh stopped him and accepted Zhao's offer. "If you could, have some Ginseng tea out for us, it's my favorite.", he asked polity.

* * *

Later...

Itsuki was sitting in a small tent filled with Fire Nation troops who were taking shore leave it seemed. But while they were there to relax he was there to study up on this world and see what has happened to this world. At one point he found an entry talking about the 100 year war.

This war was dated as a present event which means they were at war now. Itsuki decided to study up on this war and how it began.

_The war was initiated by Firelord Sozin, who wished to expand the Fire Nation into a worldwide empire, and spread what he saw as his nation's prosperity to the rest of the world.  
_

_Taking advantage of the absence of the Avatar and using their military, economical, and technological superiority for most of the war, the Fire Nation was able to wreak worldwide destruction and widespread loss of life in the other nations. _

_The war began with the infamous genocide of the Air Nomads, whose air temples were falsely presumed to be unassailable to the Fire Nation due to the Air Nomads possessing the sole means of getting to them._

_After the destruction of the Air Nomads, the Fire Nation launched a massive coordinated invasion on the western Earth Kingdom. For the next one hundred years, the Fire Nation slowly advanced into the Earth Kingdom and established several colonies on the mainland. _

_The Fire Nation also initiated raids on the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, which devastated the South, while the North managed to remain relatively untouched for almost a century. _

_By 99 AG, the Fire Nation had effectively eradicated the Air Nomads, virtually annihilated the Southern Water Tribe, and controlled almost the entirety of the Earth Kingdom, to the point of near victory._

As he saw all of the unspeakable things the Fire Nation did Itsuki figured out that this nation was a forced to be reckoned with.

However while they committed horrible deeds, it would be hypocritical to judge them. As he had to do dark deeds to attain balance.

But while they have appeared to not have devastated balance to this world there had to be more surrounding the Avatar.

Itsuki searched through a generally neutral history book and found an entry that featured the Avatar.

_The Avatar, is the human embodiment of light and peace through the connection with the Avatar Spirit. As the only physical being with the ability to bend all four elements, it is considered the Avatar's duty to master the four bending arts and use that power to keep balance among the four nations of the world, as well as between mankind and spirits. __Upon death, the Avatar Spirit is reincarnated into the next nation, dictated by the cyclic order: fire, air, water, and earth. _

After seeing that the Avatar is the one dedicated to balance Itsuki knew now that he had been aiding the wrong people.

" These people are the enemies to balance! I had no idea! But...it's abundantly clear that I need to return back to the Mobius Strip. And they control the majority of this world. Therefore they might have the capacity to get me there faster.", he thought.

Itsuki had a choice to either find and aid the Avatar into restoring peace or assist the Fire Nation and earn their favor and thus they help you reach the Mobius Strip far quicker than the overwhelming opposing force.

" As Itsuki thought this through he was stuck in a stalemate. If he went with the Fire Nation would he betray everything The Order stood for? Maintaining balance was what he lived for right? But there was one thread of truth that helped ease his decision.

" If I don't return soon, Chaos will engulf the multi-verse. The fate of one world doesn't hold precedence over the millions The Order is responsible for.", he said to himself.

Itsuki decided that his allegiance was with the Fire Nation, but in order for them to consider aiding him in locating an entrance back home he would need to accompany someone who would aid their military offensive.

He thought of Zuko at first, he was after the Fire Nation's greatest threat. Aiding him would earn the favor of the Firelord thus cementing a partnership with him. Then also was Commander Zhao, he seemed to have far more at his disposal and assuming what he did WAS capture the Avatar?

Aiding him would mean returning to the Mobius Strip far sooner. Perhaps if he went to see him personally it would prove to surface an answer from him.

Soon the tent opened and a couple Fire Nation soldiers came to Itsuki saying Commander Zhao requested his presence. It seems that Zhao was interested in him already.

* * *

Zhao's war tent...

Itsuki entered to see that Zuko and Iroh were there which confused Itsuki at first until he came to the conclusion Zhao found out that Zuko lost the Avatar.

" Ah, you've finally arrived. Come join us.", Zhao greeted Itsuki. It was of course false hospitality since Zhao wanted something from him.

" Prince Zuko told me about where you were found and what you could do and I must say I'm very interested to say the least.", Zhao said.

" What do you want from me?", Itsuki said getting to the point.

" It's been brought to my attention that you are not of the Fire Nation. At least not initially, are you some sort of spy for the Earth Kingdom? Or is it true that you are some sort of being from another world?", Zhao asked.

Itsuki glared at Zhao in spite but decided to not hide the fact that he isn't from this world. "It's true, I am not of your world. However, I am in need of assistance. I must find a way to return to where I come from, and the Fire Nation holds the best chances of me to return.", Itsuki stated.

" Assuming we help you at all? What would it be in the Fire Nation's interest if we helped you. I could kill you right now and just be done with it.", Zhao threatened.

" Until I help you in capturing the Avatar and assisting any affairs the Fire Nation needs prior to that time, your leader will be more than kind enough to help me return. All I need is a ship, a crew, and someone who's main priority is to capture him.", Itsuki explained.

" Well well it just so happens that I have relieved Prince Zuko of hunting down the Avatar. I would be more than glad to have you along.", Zhao said.

Itsuki thought about it for a second, Zhao had a lot at his disposal and seemed far more qualified to hunt down the Avatar. But as he saw Zuko he noticed the desperation in his eyes, Zuko got out of his chair and demanded to continue searching for the Avatar.

" Zhao I've been hunting him for over two years now an I've-", Zuko was stopped when Zhao waved out a pulse of fire from his hand.

" And you've failed. Capturing the Avatar is far too important to leave in the hands of a mere boy's hands he's mine now. Look at you, your just a banished Prince, no home no allies, your own father doesn't even want you.", Zhao mocked.

" Your wrong, when I capture the Avatar he will restore my honor and he will accept me home.", Zuko replied.

" Prince Zuko if your father wanted you home he would have already, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.", Zhao pointed out.

" That's not true?", Zuko declared.

" You have the scar to prove it.", Zhao mocked.

Zuko then faced the commander and threatened him out of anger, "Maybe you would like onne to match!"

" An Agni Kai?", Zhao jeered.

" Tonight at sunset!", Zuko answered.

" Very well, it'll be a shame to not have your father see you humiliated yet again. I suppose your Unlce will do. I'll be sure to even add another scar to match the other one.", Zhao threatened.

Zhao left leaving Zuko, Iroh and Itsuki alone. Itsuki understood about keeping one's pride but from what he has seen of Zuko's fire bending it remained to be seen that he was a match for Zhao.

" Have you lost your mind Prince Zuko? Have you forgotten the last time you dueled a fire bending master?", Iroh asked, trying to persuade him to not go along with it.

" I will never forget.", Zuko simply answered.

Itsuki was intrigued by how Zuko had earned that scar, but from who and when was probably a story for a different time. Besides he planned to be accompanying Zhao so what did it matter to him.

* * *

The Agni Kai...

Two opponents kneeled on opposite side of the arena, one was a fire bending master the other another fire bender in training.

The odd's of Zuko winning were very slim but Itsuki wasn't expecting him to lose easily, especially with the determination he had.

" Remember your fire basic's Zuko, they can be your greatest weapons.", Iroh said before the duel began. Zuko and Zhao then turned facing each other. With that, the gong rung and the duel began.

Zhao and Zuko looked into each others eyes with the intent of beating the other without any mercy or hesitation. Zuko struck first with Zhao easily snuffing out each blow Zuko threw at him.

When Zuko put more his energy in his attacks Zhao then countered back by tiring out Zuko forcing his to fall back. After about four blasts of fire Zuko fell to the ground with Zhao about to finish him off.

In a single reflex Zuko then managed to break Zhao's balance and had him at his mercy. Zhao laid in the ground forcing Zuko to deal with the final blow, to which Zuko did...in a manner of speaking.

Zuko only blasted the ground beside him as a warning, to not get in his way or he wouldn't hold back. "That's it? Your father raised a coward.", Zhao said in defeat.

As Zhao rose up he then struck from his foot hitting Zuko from behind but, then out of nowhere Iroh stopped him and threw Zhao back in defense.

Zuko attempted to get even with him however Iroh stopped him, "Do not taint your victory Prince Zuko. So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful, even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you.", Iroh said.

Itsuki then came to Zhao's side but not to help him up but to inform him. "I have made my decision Zhao. I'm joining Prince Zuko in capturing the Avatar.", Itsuki said.

" What?!", Zhao replied in response.

" You might have all the resources to capture him...however you lack conviction. And I will not deal with those who lack in honor. I may need you more than him, but at least I have my priorities straight when in desperate times of need.", Itsuki said leaving Zhao.

* * *

Itsuki joined with Zuko and Iroh back to their ship before they departed. "So I take it you did change your mind after all.", Iroh said happy to see Itsuki stay.

" If you hadn't said what you told Zhao I honestly would have joined him. So I thank you Iroh, I am in dire times and your words of wisdom though not meant for me have helped me maintain who I am.", Itsuki said bowing to him.

" Oh please, there is no need for that. I think Prince Zuko is happy to have you on board.", as he said that Zuko walked away not saying a word to Itsuki.

" Well he's happy on the inside I guess?', Iroh said trying to lighten the mood.

If Itsuki were going to continue working with Zuko he would have to build his trust in him and vice versa. For Itsuki knew one thing, they were going to be on this crusade for a long while...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trust Issues

The following day passed with merely a light breeze to ease the fire that Itsuki had thrown himself in. He was joining in the matters of distorting this worlds balance along with the son of the Fire Nation. It would not be long before they locate the Avatar again.

" Lieutenant Jee, show this person to the main deck", commanded Zuko. He left Itsuki with him and so the lieutenant did as he was told.

Itsuki's text book tactic of joining a crew was that if they were to survive loyalty and trust is always an important and vital factor. He then decided to introduce himself to the Lieutenant.

" The name is Itsuki by the way if you were wondering.", Itsuki started. He said nothing trying to ignore him for good reason.

" Well if your going to stay silent a simple formal exchange of your name wouldn't be too much.", Itsuki said.

" You heard him say my name. And I'm just following the...Prince's orders.", he replied. Itsuki noticed hesitation in his words thinking that he seemed to hold resentment toward Zuko. A notable thing to remember while examining the crew.

" Lieutenant Jee hmmm? Well it's a pleasant experience to meet you then.", Itsuki answered.

Itsuki was then taken to the main deck where Iroh was waiting for him. "If I were you I'd try to be presentable when my nephew comes out. He is a bit judgmental.", Iroh warned.

Zuko then came out and faced Itsuki, looking at him with extreme examination. "What skills' do you possess?', Zuko asked.

" Expert Tactitionist, Highly Intelligent, Master of Twin Duel Sword and Single Sword combat. Also highly agile and moderately strong." Itsuki answered.

" How much combat experience do you have?", Zuko asked.

" In my body's life cycle, at least nearly 8 years straight of experience.", Itsuki said.

Zuko paused determining what he would do with Itsuki for a moment. "You are now in charge of this vessel along with my Uncle and me. However should either of us dismiss any orders you give to the crew your off this ship. I'm keeping you here because you seem like you can give me an edge over the Avatar so don't make me regret it.", Zuko said.

Zuko left Itsuki returning to the navigation deck to formulate a plan to find the Avatar. The crew then just left the main deck looking like they were almost afraid of Itsuki.

Itsuki did not understand why he was feared among them. Perhaps they were wondering what he was planning or discussing what he was or where he was from.

What seemed like a reasonable plan now turned in to a requirement in order to keep the crew at optimal efficiency. Something he did not expect would be so important.

* * *

In the navigation deck...

Zuko was discussing the latest sightings of the Avatar with his crew trying to anticipate a possible location he would travel to. It might be a while before anything turns up but perhaps it was for the best as it gave Zuko time to think about Itsuki.

He didn't trust him in the slightest, they had the same goals but for how long and was there some alterior motive. Regardless Zuko was judging Itsuki from now on, watching him closely.

" I sense you are troubled Prince Zuko. You seem to be going in to deep thought, perhaps about our guest?", Iroh said.

" He's up to something Uncle, I can feel it. He's thinking of something but I don't know what exactly.", Zuko answered.

" Don't do anything to provoke him. He just told you how formidable he can be if you go against him.", Iroh warned.

" That was the point. Since I know his abilities I will be able to anticipate what he might do should that time ever come. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Uncle, it's how we achieve our goals.", Zuko explained.

" Very impressive but have you considered that maybe he might be thinking the same thing? Or he isn't helping you but you are helping him?", Iroh replied.

Zuko's face was taken aback from that last comment. He forgotten that Itsuki was a master Tactition and that those are common strategies for one to use. Iroh glanced at him knowing that he did not even think about it.

" I only hope that you are prepared for when the storm you are nearing comes at you. But maybe it would be wise to test his loyalty by letting him demonstrate it.", Iroh suggested.

" How Uncle?", Zuko asked.

" You can start by sparring with him.", Iroh answered.

* * *

The main deck...

Itsuki was training himself by practicing with his swords trying to get back in to fighting shape. So far he could feel his strength returning and his skills seemed unhindered.

Zuko came outside holding with what to be broad swords. "If your planning to fight me alone, I'd suggest you give it your all if your planning to kill me.", Itsuki said.

" I'm here to fight you. But...not so I can kill you.", Zuko replied. He took his swords from the scabbard and held them out in a fighting stance ready to fight.

" Then is it to test my skills?", Itsuki asked.

" In am manner of speaking.", Zuko answered.

The two starred off with one looking right at the other with intentions of not holding back. Itsuki got in to his fighting stance and readied to attack.

Zuko charged first spinning his body while charging forward to intimidate Itsuki, it did not. Zuko clashed his swords with Itsuki's. Zuko showed surprisingly little aggression and focus, this made Itsuki perceive Zuko as an actual opponent.

Zuko tried breaking Itsuki's stance but Itsuki still held his ground. Itsuki leapt backward to get a moment to think of a plan to strike.

Zuko then took a strike at Itsuki's chest while he was still in mid-air as he flipped back. Taken off guard from it Itsuki in a moment's notice deflected Zuko's sword away from his chest and throwing themselves across the deck.

Itsuki managed to land on his feet but Zuko landed on his back with moments to recover. Itsuki then rushed forward preparing to deal the final blow.

**( Avatar: The final blow)**

Zuko then grabbed his swords and saw there was no time to dodge nor parry Itsuki's oncoming attack. However he had an idea that might make him victorious. Zuko then immediately placed them back in his scabbard

Zuko waited for the right moment and waited until Itsuki's swords were just close enough. Itsuki then thrusted his swords toward Zuko, then Zuko grabbed Itsuki's wrists and rolled over on his back kicking Itsuki over the edge of the ship.

Itsuki grabbed on the edge slipping off the ship, his grip was about to give, but Zuko held out his hand and picked him up. They looked at each other and nodded silently in respect.

Itsuki left for his quarters and left with a new respect for Zuko.

* * *

Inside the ship...

Itsuki made his way to his quarters while he passed by the Lieutenant. He didn't seem to be very trusting of Itsuki, shrugging him off antagonizing Itsuki.

However Itsuki left for his room not letting there be any conflict between the crew and himself. It only would take time and patience for everyone to trust him.

Itsuki thought that while the fight between him and Zuko yielded some results things are still tense and delicate. If there was any hint at betrayal then he'd have no leg to stand on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Island of Kyoshi

A couple days later the hunt for the Avatar seemed to be less than fruitful so far there have been no reports of his whereabouts and Itsuki was growing as restless as Zuko. Inside the ship Zuko was meditating awaiting news about the Avatar. During his meditation, Iroh entered his room holding a scroll.

" The only reason you should be here, is that if you have news about the Avatar.", Zuko said softly.

" Well there is news but you may not like it Prince Zuko. Don't get too upset.", Iroh replied.

" Unlce, you said that keeping a level head is the sign of a great leader. Now whatever it is you have to say I'm sure I can take it.", Zuko said.

" OK then, we have no idea where he is.", Iroh answered.

" WHAT?!", Zuko responded with the candels sprouting bursts of fire.

" Itsuki, has been checking all of the stops we have made on any information regarding the Avatar. But there have been only sightings. We have no idea where to track him.", Iroh stated.

" He's been jumping from place to place. Clearly the Avatar is a master of evasion. Get Itsuki up here, we need to formulate a plan.", Zuko told Iroh.

* * *

Moment's later...

" What is it?", asked Itsuki.

" We have no idea where the Avatar is. I thought you were going to help us track him.", Zuko said.

" We don't have anything to go on Zuko. If we knew what he's lookng for then we might have a better fix on him. What is it that he need's?", Itsuki asked.

Zuko pondered for a moment trying to figure out what the Avatar was going around the world for. Then Iroh came up with a plausible explanation, "Perhaps he needs a teacher to learn the other elements."

" You on to something Iroh. The Avatar never used any other element's besides water, except for that one moment when he knocked the crew off the ship. Hand me the map.", Itsuki asked Iroh.

Itsuki studied the map trying to figure out a pattern to which the Avatar was leaving behind. "The Avatar might be going from one side of the world to another but they are still on a certain course of direction. Notice how they never went in any direction besides due north east.", Itsuki explained.

Zuko began figuring out what Itsuki was meaning and he might be on to something. "So where is he headed exactly?", Zuko asked.

" If my instincts are right, he's headed for the Northern Water Tribe. From what I noticed there were no water benders in the Southern Tribe, so the only place to go is due North. However every stop they have made might get them side tracked. But they have a set destination, so that's where we are headed. We'll make our heading due North.", said Itsuki.

Istuki left for the navigation room leaving Iroh alone with Zuko. "Is it me or is this guy a genius?", Iroh asked Zuko.

" We have our heading Uncle we'll have him soon enough.", Zuko gloated with pride.

" Wait Prince Zuko. Perhaps we need to re stock on our supplies before heading out.", Iroh suggested.

" Your right Uncle, I don't want any delays holding us back from capturing him.", Zuko replied.

* * *

Later...

As the ship docked on to shore the crew restocked their supplies for the long journey ahead. As the sunset the three leaders of the vessel sat down and had their dinner laid out for them. "I fail to understand why you insisted on me sharing your meal Iroh. I should be helping the crew with restocking our supplies so we can leave sooner.", Itsuki insisted.

" Non-sense my nephwe is more than happy to share with our respected third in command of our ship. Besides you don't seem to socialize much of the crew these days.", Iroh responded.

" Finding the Avatar is my current priority now Iroh. Stalling only makes my blood boil.", Itsuki replied.

" The Avatar? I heard that he was at Kyoshi island.", said one of the servants.

" The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?!", Zuko and Itsuki said at the same time.

" Unlce ready the Rhino's he's not getting away from me this time!", Zuko said leaving in a hurry.

* * *

A day later...

The ship made it to Kyoshi island and docked on to it's shore. Itsuki then geared up his new set of armor he outfitted to his battle preference. The search party left the ship and Zuko called out, "Find the Avatar I want him alive!"

The party then rode to the village nested on the island where it all seemed abandoned. But they villiagers were hiding inside their home's shivering in fear of their presence. "Come out Avatar! You can't hide from us forever!", Itsuki yelled.

" Find him.", Zuko ordered his troops.

They began searching through the street looking for him but with caution. Then Itsuki heard a knife sound coming from the sides of the village, he knew that there was more than just the Avatar to be worried about. He looked around the rooftops waiting for whoever it was to strike.

Then out of nowhere a group of young girls took down three Fire benders in a single strike knocking them off the rhinos. Itsuki knew there was something else to that would fight back to which got off his rhino and pulled out his swords.

One of the women went right for him but he easily knicked her down with a mid-air kick in the face. Just as he set on solid ground Itsuki then lunged his sword right for the girl but was redirected away when another person blocked his attack. It was the same feable peasant he saw at the South pole in the women's warrio outfit.

Then Itsuki noticed more of the warriors had Zuko to the ground on one of the village houses. Itsuki then proceded to aid him needing him to capture the Avatar, not because he couldn't seem to defend himself agianst these warriors.

Three of the women cornered Zuko but he then created a spiral of fire sending them scattered around the area. Itsuki joined him in knocking down the last one, and with annoyance called out to the Avatar.

" I think were growing tired of having others fight your battles Avatar. Come out and face us!", Itsuki yelled.

" Hey over here!", the Avatar called out.

" Finally!", Zuko responded to seeing him. Zuko threw out two fire blasts aimed right for him, to which the Avatar easily deflected. He rose up from the air hovering with his staff facing Zuko head to head.

Zuko kicked the Avatar's staff out of his hands, forcing him to fall back. He then grabbed a pair of fans and threw a huge gust of wind sending Zuko into one of the burning houses.

Itsuki on the other hand swiftly evaded it and pointed his sword right at the Avatar's heart, but he back flipped away and knocked Itsuki's sword right from his hand then blew a large gust of air from his mouth sending Itsuki miles up the air.

Zuko came out from the wreackage and saw Itsuki landing right on his face. Zuko looked up at the sky to see that the Avatar's bison was fleeing the island, "Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!", Zuko called to his men.

The men gathered on to their rhinos and went back to the ship, but then out of the ocean a large serpent came out and sprayed water all over the village soaking everyone. Zuko and Itsuki grew only more angered by losing them and humiliated at the same time.

The crew went back to the shp and proceded to follow the Avatar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unlocking The Ultimate Power

Itsuki and Zuko sail to the North to find the Avatar, until when Lieutenant Jee informs them of some news about the Avatar. "We have found out where the Avatar is currently at sir."

" Plot the ship to that destination, I want you to send a letter to any Fire Nation outposts to send any updates on his whereabouts.", Itsuki ordered.

" I don't like having anyone in on our search for him. Some of the Fire Nation officers might want to capture him for themselves.", Zuko said.

" We have to take the risk. If we want to keep on the Avatar's trail we'll need any scrap of information we can get if we want to catch up to him.", Itsuki replied.

Two Days Later...

The crew see's the Fire Nation prison designed for Earth Benders. Itsuki ordered he crew to dock by the prison hoping to investigate any traces of the Avatar. As the ship docked on to the prison it all seemed abandoned and nobody seemed to be there. "Why are we here? From what it looks like the Avatar must have taken down the entire prison.", Zuko asked.

" Like you said the Avatar was here and if he left anything that could give us a clue to where he might be currently headed then we should check to see if we can use it than what's left.", Itsuki replied.

After a few minuets of scowering the prison Zuko found something on the ground. "Itsuki I found something!"

" A necklace?", Itsuki asked.

" Not just any necklace, a Water Tribe necklace. If the girl was here then the Avatar was here as well.", Zuko replied.

" Then where is the nearest settlement. The nearest one should most likely be where he will rest until he continues his journey to the Northern Water Tribe.", Itsuki asked.

" About four days time. If we hurry we can pick up their trail and catch him when he least expects it.", Zuko said.

* * *

The next day...

Zuko and Itsuki were in an Earth Kingdom forest and had stopped briefly to rest. "Is everyone here Zuko? We need to make haste if we want to catch the Avatar.", Itsuki asked.

" No Uncle isn't here.", Zuko answered.

" Where is he?", Itsuki asked. The two then looked around searching for Iroh when they noticed something Iroh was in a hot spring.

" I'm right here. I found this beautiful hot spring.", Iroh said relaxing in the water.

" Get out of there and get dressed! Were closing in the Avatar's trail and Zuko and I don't want to lose him!", Itsuki ordered.

" Ahh but you both seem tired. Why don't you join me and soak away your troubles.", Iroh offered.

" My troubles can't be soaked away Uncle, IT"S TIME TO GO!", Zuko yelled.

" You should take your teacher's advice and rest a little. The temperature is just right. I heated it myself.", he said.

" Iroh for the last time we need to leave now. Get out of the water!", Itsuki demanded.

Iroh began to get up but it grossed out both Zuko and Itsuki noticing he wasn't wearing anything. "On second thought take a few more minutes. But be back in half an hour or were leaving without you.", Zuko said leaving.

Itsuki and Zuko rejoined the crew with Itsuki not liking the fact they had to wait for Iroh. "I say we just go ahead without him. We can send a couple troops back and have him rejoin us when we have the Avatar.", Itsuki suggested.

" No! We leave until he gets back until half an hour like I said. No exceptions.", Zuko ordered Itsuki.

Itsuki did not agree with Zuko but followed his orders. But Itsuki didn't take this lightly and would not hesitate to leave Iroh behind if he took too long.

* * *

Half an hour later...

It was past Zuko's deadline and Itsuki wanted to leave. "That's it, we leave now. I want the rhinos to scout ahead for-", Itsuki was cut off.

" No were going to wait until he returns I'm not leaving him.", Zuko said.

" I thought our goal was to capture the Avatar?", Isuki asked.

" It is but I'm not leaving him behind.", Zuko replied.

" Maybe you want him to get away?! Do you care more about your precious honor or your Uncle more?!", Itsuki mocked.

" I will not have you question my priorities. We wait here and that final.", Zuko ordered.

" Very well, you'll stay here. But I am going on ahead without you, and I see if I'm feeling generous enough to give you some of the credit to the Fire Lord.", Itsuki threatened.

* * *

Dusk...

" Unlce?! Uncle where are you?!", Zuko called out returning to the hot spring.

" Perhaps he thought we left without him sir.", said one of the troops.

" Somethings not right here?", Zuko replied. Zuko noticed that the pool was covered with rocks and it didn't seem to be natural,"Here!"

" It looks like it's been a landslide sir.", another troop suggested.

" Rocks to slide up hill, they didn't move naturally. My Uncle has been captured by Earth Benders!", Zuko yelled.

" What are your orders?", the troop asked.

" Head back and await my return. If Itsuki comes back tell him I'm headed to find Uncle Iroh, if I don't return by sun down then the worst has happened.", Zuko ordered.

" Yes sir!", the troops said following his orders.

After that Zuko mounted on his rhino and rode off in to the nigh to get his Uncle back. As dawn arose Zuko found a sandle in the middle of the rode he sniffed it for a second and a miserable stench was coming from it, "Yeah, thats Uncle Iroh.", he muttered to himself.

He got back on and hurried knowing full well he didn't have much time before he'd lose track of him. After another hour or so Zuko managed to locate tracks which defiantly had to be the people who took Iroh. As he started to follow them, he heard something from the sky, the Avatar's bison.

This was a lucky break he could have the advantage and take him down or leave his Uncle. The dilemma surged through him and his mind began to split, but one thing was clear, he knew which was more important to him.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Zuko found a hole in the ground and saw five Earth benders and his Uncle. He quickly dove in and stopped a rock from crushing Iroh's hands. As he did he the kicked apart Iroh's chackels allowing him to fight.

" Excellent form Prince Zuko.", Iroh complimented.

" You taught me well.", Zuko replied.

" Five against two your outnumbered.", said one of the earth benders.

" Ahh that is true. But you are all clearly outmatched.", Iroh remarked.

The earth benders stomped on the ground forcing it to come almost alive and attack them. Four boulders were aimed right at Iroh, he countered the attacks by swinging his chains and smashing them all apart.

As they tried to attack Zuko he immediately used his fire bending to break their roots having the rocks crush them rendering them unconscious.

The last earth bender sent three rocks toward Zuko, but he dodged all three and countered with a fire blast. The earth bender dodged the attack and readied another boulder, Zuko threw more fire blast but they were ineffective against the earth bender's helmet.

The earth bender then had the ground sprout two pillars made of pure rock catching Zuko off guard.

But unknown to the earth bender he was lifted right off his feet by Iroh and the rocks buried him wih the fire benders victorious. "Great job Uncle. Now can you please put on some cloths." Zuko said.

Afterwards the two made it back to the crew and proceeded to follow the Avatar's last know direction.

* * *

Back to Itsuki...

As he traveled through the woods Itsuki noticed the bison flying in the sky,"Yes!", he said out loud. He ran for it and followed the bison, hoping to reach it when it landed.

As night approached he found a small village. Itsuki snuck in to the streets and found one of the villagers coming outside. He confronted the villager threatening to kill him if he didn't tell him where the Avatar was.

" I don't know what you are-", he was cut off when Itsuki wanted to speed things up.

" Lie to me again and I'll tear down the rest of this pathetic town. Or do you want it to be a wreckage?", Itsuki threatened. Out of nowhere he heard footsteps right behind him. It was Zuko and Iroh.

" I'm going to say this ounce, tell me where the Avatar is headed and I'll spare the people who live in this place the horrors of losing their homes.", Zuko said forcing him to cooperate.

" The Avatar is headed to the Fire Sage temple before the Winter Solstice.", he said.

" Where is that?", Itsuki asked.

" In the Fire Nation.", Zuko answered.

* * *

Hours later...

Despite having Itsuki leaving Zuko he was still needed to capture the Avatar. They crew sailed to the Fire Nation waters and sailed for the temple.

" Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years Zuko this is the most foolish!", Iroh warned.

" I have choice Uncle.", Zuko replied.

" Have you forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?! What if your caught?!", Iroh pleaded.

" I'm hunting the Avatar Uncle. He'll understand.", Zuko replied.

" Don't give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type.", Iroh remarked.

" If we must I'll deploy myself and take the Avatar.", Itsuki suggested.

" Your not doing anything unless I say so! Your on a thin line between being left behind and staying on my ship Uchiha!", Zuko threatened.

" Say my last name again and I'll have your throat removed from your body.", Itsuki threatened back.

Zuko peered in to his telescope and saw the bison. "There you are, helmsman full steam ahead!", Zuko ordered. The ship then gained speed and went on the bison's tail. The ships main deck opened revealing a large catapult with a flammable rock as it's ammunition.

The troops lite the rock and Zuko ordered then to fling it at the bison causing it to take evasive action. However Itsuki noticed what was ahead of them...a blockade!

" Technically your still in earth kingdom waters, turn back now and they cannot arrest you.", Iroh suggested. However the Avatar still did not turn around and went directly toward the blockade. Zuko made note of it but Iroh wasn't pleased by his nephews determination.

" Please Prince Zuko! If the Fire Nation captures you there is nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar.", Iroh begged.

But Zuko did not listen and ordered his crew to run the blockade. As the blockade lit their boulders the crew of Zuko's ship began to worry as they covered the sky, they splashed the water around them rocking the ship side to side.

Then one of them hit the back of the ship causing the ship to shake, "Prince Zuko the engines are hit we need to stop and make repairs!', said the engineer. But Zuko wouldn't let the Avatar escape him and ordered them to continue the course.

Itsuki noticed that the Avatar made it passe the blockade and proceeded to tell Zuko. "He made it in to the Fire Nation! And the ships will collide with us apart if we don't stop!", Itsuki warned.

" We can make it!", Zuko replied.

Then for some reason the ships ahead stopped dead and allowed the ship to pass unscathed. To the suspicion of Iroh, Zuko and Itsuki as they passed who was none other than Zhao.

" Why didn't he arrest me Uncle? What's he planning.", Zuko asked.

" Because he knows you'll lead him to the same prize you seek, the Avatar.", Iroh answered.

" If Zhao wants to follow our path of smoke then that's exactly what I'll let him do.", Zuko replied.

* * *

Later...

" Uncle keep heading north Zhao will follow the smike trail while me and Itsuki use it as a cover.", Zuko said to Iroh. The two used a smaller boat to escape Zhao and head to the fire temple.

As the sun started to set Zuko and Itsuki had very little time. "You know the way to where the Avatar is headed to exactly?", asked Itsuki.

" Yes, he's headed for the statue room inside the temple at the top of the tower.", Zuko answered.

" Then lets put aside our greiveounces and take him together. Only that will let us have a chance at getting him!", Itsuki said.

Zuko nodded and rushed toward the island. They reached the volcano and ran toward the temple hoping to capture the Avatar.

Itsuki drew his swords and ran as fast as he could climbing the tower using his blades to climb up the tower. Itsuki opened a window and threw down some rope so that Zuko could make it to the top.

They had only minuets to spare before the solstice occurred, Itsuki and Zuko peered through the window and saw the Avatar hiding behind a pillar. Itsuki grabbed some rope and wrapped the Avatar's wrists together binding him. "Now Aang!", said one of his allies.

" Sorry the Avatar is coming with us to the Fire Lord! Now I can get my chance to return home!", said Itsuki. In the midst of the confusion the sages took hold of the intruders and Itsuki took the Avatar below the floor.

" Close the doors quickly!", ordered Zuko so the Avatar couldn't get in. But the Avatar broke free of his hold against Itsuki and ran right in to the room. Zuko and the other sages then went toward the door and tried opening it but it was still shut.

" Why isn't it opening?!", Zuko said enraged.

" It must have been the light Avatar Roku doesn't want us in there.", said one of the sages.

Itsuki confronted the sage that helped the Avatar and demanded to know why he helped him, "It has always been the sages' duty to help the Avatar.", he answered. Then Zhao appeared.

" Well well Prince Zuko and a traitor. I'm sure the Fire Lord will be pleased when I deliver you two to him. Your little smokescreen didn't work unfortunately Prince Zuko. And as for you Itsuki, I'm afraid cooperating with a traitor brands you as an enemy of the Fire Nation.", Zhao stated.

" Too late Zhao, the Avatar is inside the room and the doors are sealed.", Itsuki gloated.

" Doesn't matter sooner or later he has to come out. When those doors open unleash all your fire power!", Zhao ordered his men.

The doors soon opened and a blue light glowed before the room. Zhao then shot out his fire as well as his men and the figure was engulfed in a sphere of pure fire. But as i diminished it rotated and revealed to be none other than Avatar Roku!

He blew the flames and knocked out the troops and freed everyone from the chains holding them to the pillars. Zuko broke free but the blast knocked him in to a wall rendering him dazed.

Itsuki's vision was distorted and he could barley stand with all the shaking around the tower. He noticed a hole in the wall leading outside and rushed out to escape.

He leapt off the tower and was in free fall. But as he could see that there was nothing to break his fall and with the tower about to collapse on him there was no way he would be able to survive. All he could see was darkness and a flash of light as he closed his eyes awaiting his inevitable fate.

Zuko watched from his ship leaving the Fire Nation and almost felt pity for Itsuki, believing him to be dead. And indeed nobody cold survive that...


	7. Chapter 7

**(Do not read if you wish to avoid spoilers for Familiar Of Zero Ultimate Crossover Story)**

**(This will contain a massive plot point for Season 4)**

Chapter 7: It all makes sense

As Zuko's ship returned, Iroh greeted his nephew with some enthusiasm seeing Zuko's morbid look on his face. "I see you are feeling tired Prince Zuko, perhaps you could join me and the crew for a nice gathering on the main deck.", Iroh said kindly.

Iroh noticed immediately after his comment that Itsuki was nowhere to be seen. Iroh checked Zuko's boat but he was nowhere to be seen.

Iroh pieced two and two together and realized Itsuki didn't make it back, "Zuko, what happened to Itsuki?", Iroh asked with concern.

Zuko answered him with reluctance but told his directly what happened to Itsuki, "Uncle, Itsuki's dead. The Avatar destroyed the temple with Itsuki still inside. There was no way he could have survived."

Iroh felt a bit saddened by Itsuki's death but showed no sign of it, "I am terribly sorry to hear that Prince Zuko. I only hope there is still a chance he might have survived.", Iroh replied.

" Uncle, he leaped out of the tower and it crushed him as fell down toward a volcanic island! There is no way he could have survived.", Zuko responded to Iroh's blind optimism.

Then suddenly the ship rocked side to side with Zuko demanding what was happening. One of his crew said, "Sir you must come see this! Up in the main deck!"

Zuko and Iroh ran up to the main deck as quickly as possible. When they entered outside they saw a flash of light surrounded sprouting lightning all around.

Then it flashed even brightly blinding everyone for a moment, when inside the sphere of light came out a body...

* * *

When the crew regained their vision they were astonished by their discovery. It was Itsuki, alive and well with no injuries of any kind.

" Uncle...I don't believe it.", Zuko said.

" I've seen my fair share of incredible discoveries but even this is most interesting in its own right.", Iroh replied.

" Do you have any idea how he's here?", Zuko asked Iroh.

" No way! I have seen many things regarding the spirits but this tops everything. Nothing I have seen has caused this kind of miracle.", Iroh answered.

Then Itsuki's eyes opened with him quickly rising from the metal floor. He grabbed his swords getting the everyone to back off of him.

" Where am I?! What happened?!", Itsuki yelled.

Zuko walked forward slowly and began to explain, "Your on my ship, you were at the Fire Sage temple remember?"

Itsuki began to calm himself and lower his swords, "Yes...I remember...I was taken back here by you Zuko. I...I was knocked out by the Avatar when he attacked everyone.", Itsuki summarized though only half-true.

" You weren't taken back here by me. You just appeared out of nowhere in a strange aura of light right in the middle of the ship.", Zuko corrected him.

Itsuki's eyes became bloodshot and he suddenly became unstable. "No...no...NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", he yelled. Itsuki stormed off inside the ship toward his room, he sealed it shut locking it from within.

Zuko and Iroh looked at each other feeling like Itsuki had lost it, and were almost afraid of him now.

* * *

Itsuki worked inside his room and started to pace around the room raving. "No no no...nnnnooooooo. No! Not possible! No no noooo...Somebody found Itsuki from the wreckage, a fire Navy Patrol recovered his body, delivered him to his crew. It is the ONLY way he lived. Yeeeeeesssss. Yes only possible means..."

" But how does it explain waking up on deck?", he muttered almost in another voice. Itsuki's mind became shattered and he started banging on the metal walls around his room screaming.

" Of course...missed obvious detail...can easily be explained...Itsuki was recovered by the Avatar placed there when crew wasn't looking flew off without being detected. Yes yes yes of course only way it makes sense. The only wayyyyy.", when ever he mentioned himself in a first person it was almost like he was narrating in his brother's voice.

" Ha ha haaa...hehehehehehhehehehhe hahahahahahhahahahahahhaaa...", his laughing started creeping out the crew and gave concern to Zuko and Iroh.

" Prince Zuko, I think it would be best to take him to Fire Nation officials so they can help restore his mind. I believe he may be a danger to the crew.", Iroh suggested.

" I agree Uncle, but we need his skill. If I want to capture the Avatar his skills are what I need to bring him to my father.", Zuko rejected.

" Prince Zuko this isn't the wisest course of action. Suppose he leaves his room and attacks our crew, he would be a danger to everyone.", Iroh replied.

" Sir! Itsuki has...requested your presence.", said Lieutenant Jee.

" I'm on my way there now. But have the men at every corner passing his room, I don't want him to go around on a rampage.", Zuko ordered.

* * *

When Zuko entered Itsuki's room the room was covered in ink writing about things that he did not understand about but as soon as he looked forward he saw Itsuki with his cloths torn apart, most likely by himself. there were scratches around him like he tortured himself and was doing some kind of strange ritual.

" Zuko...I need help.", Itsuki said softly.

" What are you doing? What did you do to yourself?", Itsuki asked.

" I must ask you something. Please answer truthfully or else I'll never rationalize myself back to sanity...I need help from you or else I'll snap...", Itsuki begged.

" What is it?", Zuko said.

" Do you have any siblings?", Itsuki asked.

Zuko was taken aback by it but answered him, "Yes. My younger sister, Azula."

" What is it that you share with her?", Itsuki asked.

" You mean what similarities we have?", Zuko asked trying to understand him.

" YES! I'm sorry, I grow impatient... it's tearing me apart...go on answer.", Itsuki pleaded.

" In terms of traits...none. The only thing I can think of is that were both fire benders.", Zuko answered.

" JUST that you have the fire bending?", Itsuki asked.

Zuko did not answer at first because he noticed Itsuki shaking, he leaned forward but saw Itsuki's face. It wasn't disfigure but he had the ink on his face, showing off a scar he received in the past. It was a large slash from a knife or blade on his left eye.

" If you only share one trait then it doesn't make you like her right?", Itsuki asked.

Zuko nodded but wasn't sure if it wold help him or not. "Leave me...", Itsuki asked.

* * *

Zuko left Itsuki's room signing off his men to stand down. Iroh came by wondering what was Itsuki doing in there, Zuko answered with, "He's trying to fix himself Uncle."

Inside the room, Itsuki felt the scratches around his body. His memory flashed when each of them were given to him, not by himself but from battles in the past. The one he dared not lay a finger on was the scar on his eye. It was almost unnoticeable seeing how it was so long ago, but he felt like every day it was a fresh wound.

Only now it felt like it rotted and he had to let it fester for the pain to eventually sub-side. But as the pain went away so did his insanity, "I know...I know...It's all coming together now. You chose me for that purpose.. A master stroke, High Council, I now know why you chose me to lead your armies against him.", Itsuki said to himself.

" How it all fit into place. Who else could match up against him...his brother of course. But why me? I know at long last after all those nights wondering why?", Itsuki said.

" What better to challenge someone who brings chaos? So simple and yet sooo easily missed by the one who was sent to do the job...the answer is simple. Send somebody who also brings chaos. At long last I finally realize, that why my destiny intertwined with Kazuko!", Itsuki said aloud.

He let out something from his hands, a green pyre of energy. He gazed at it in disgust but reveled in his revelation. It became so clear now to him...

Itsuki Uchiha is a user of The Chaos Force...like his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unlocking Inner Strength

After reemerging from his room Itsuki confronted Zuko with the guards he passed seemed very cautious almost to the point of them being afraid of him.

When he entered the navigation deck he saw Iroh and Zuko planning their next course when Zuko saw him and got in a fighting stance in reaction.

" Prince Zuko! Do not provoke our friend, he has just suffered a great deal within the last few hours.", Iroh scorned him.

Itsuki bowed down in respect understanding that they had every right to be afraid of him right now, "I apologize for any concerns I aroused in this ship. I have come to say that I have regained my sanity it brief episode of insanity has sub-sided.", he said.

Zuko stood down lowering his defenses and relieved that Itsuki was fine now, "Good I hope that was only one time something like that will ever occur, because if I can't guarantee my crew's safety your off my ship.", Zuko warned.

" I understand.", Itsuki said leaving the navigation room. Zuko however was still under suspicion and followed him to the main deck.

* * *

**(Listen to Legend of Korra- "Before" for added effect)**

Itsuki leaned over the edge of the ship and knew Zuko wanted to learn more about what had happened last night. "I don't buy for a moment you just turned back to normal within the span of a few hours. i only acted kinder for my Uncle. What was it last night that caused your breakdown.", Zuko demanded.

Itsuki decided to give him the full story in order to keep him from making things more difficult for him, "When i came aboard the ship last night, it was a defense mechanism that was probably activated when I was on the brink of death.", he explained.

" What you witnessed was a powerful technique called "Chaos Control",it can be used only to those with a strong connection to the chaos force. My psychotic nature was me in denial of having that connection upon realizing it last night.", he continued.

" My brother has a far stronger connection than me but I still have a connection none the of all he did and the pain he caused me and the things he forced me to commit in response to his madness. It disgusted me I'm part of that disease he brings on to others.", he stopped for a moment.

Zuko tried to understand some of what Itsuki was telling him but knew why he acted the way he was last night as a whole and could empathize with some of his burdens.

" But last night I came to compromise with myself that bring me back my sanity,I must learn how to harness this power so that I can have a chance at survival in this world.", Itsuki stated.

" But who can teach you something that nobody knows about here? It's impossible to find a teacher here.", Zuko replied.

" Simple, I have studied your art of fire bending and I surmise that being taught your bending disciplines and fundamentals, will enable me to unlock a portion of this power. While my brother had years of proper training and knowing it to the core I have only a very limited knowledge of it to help me tap into it.", Itsuki explained.

" However I believe fire bending will help me create a style to benefit my limitations. With your help and Iroh's teachings, I will be able to unlock my true power and we'll be able to capture the Avatar. I will stand as a proper match against him and together we will have him!", Itsuki stated.

" With my steel and new found skills of chaos induced fire bending and your refined style we will outmatch him, and when we meet him again... he will be ours again. Nothing will stand in our way Zuko. You'll regain your honor and I will have everything needed to find a way back to my home.", Itsuki said.

Zuko enjoyed the idea of having Itsuki excel his power and was happy to oblige in having Iroh train him. All Zuko said in response was, "When do you wish to begin then?"

" NOW! We begin now!", Itsuki answered.

* * *

Minutes later...

Itsuki was primed and ready to being his "fire bending" training with Iroh as his teacher and Zuko as his partner. "Now I cannot promise that what I teach you will give you the results you are hoping for. But I want you to have an open mind as we do this.", Iroh stated.

Itsuki nodded and prepared for his instructions, "First thing to know about fire bending, Fire is not like any element known. It breaths, it grows, and is alive.", Iroh said.

" Fire comes from inside yourself. Fire is given strength when the bender uses it with sheer will and concentration. A common fact is when generating fire, is that it comes from the breath not the muscles.", Iroh taught.

" Show me what kind of fire you can generate.", Iroh told Itsuki. He then breathed in his nose and exhaled through the mouth, then Itsuki punched the air above him...but nothing came out.

" I don't understand.", Itsuki said aloud.

" Perhaps a demonstration by my nephew would prove beneficial.", Iroh insisted.

Zuko stepped forward, breathed then let out a fire blast. Itsuki was still unsure of why it did not work the first time but decided to try again.

Itsuki calmed himself and breathed. He concentrated on the idea of the philosophy of fire is generated through will power. Itsuki let out a blow that was truly ferocious and he felt the raw emotion emanate from it, though no fire.

" Remember it is not just simply will power that generates the fire. But will itself needs a purpose like fire. Find your purpose to channel your will.", Iroh instructed.

This time Itsuki looked deep in to his mind and his only goal was clear as day. The image filled his mind and his body cooled down from the frustration and was calm. Itsuki then breathed and let out another blow...yet there was nothing.

" Impossible! I have a drive to channel my emotion and did the physical motions! How can I not make fire?!", Itsuki said enraged.

" I was afraid of this, it seems that your idea of trying to make fire through your unique abilities is not capable of creating fire.", Iroh said.

" But I did everything you said, and I know where the emotion is placed but still nothing happens!", Itsuki replied.

" Itsuki, I am not saying you performed badly but teaching a non-bender any bending art is next to useless in terms of performing it. I wish I could help but I can't see anything I can do to help any further.", Iroh said apologetically.

" I'll keep doing it until I make make fire. Even if it takes me all day and night.", Itsuki said.

* * *

Dusk...

Itsuki kept trying to generate fire but still nothing. Itsuki revised what was wrong over and over in his ind on what he was doing wrong. The slightest movement or misstep, or was it his drive was not the proper one?

Iroh entered the main deck seeing Itsuki restlessly attempt at trying to fire bend. He went over to try and get him to stop.

" Itsuki it's late, most of the crew have retired for the night. Why not try again in the morning?", Iroh insisted.

" Forgive me Iroh but I will not rest until I can generate fire. There must be something wrong in how I'm performing the move.", Itsuki said.

" Hmmm, if you were demonstrating that move I'd say it was nearly flawless.", Iroh commented.

" No! The fire isn't coming through the body, something is wrong in my technique!", Itsuki replied.

" Interesting how you view there is a problem with you and not the technique itself.", Iroh noted.

" There is never a bad student or instruction, only a bad mentor. You are not a bad mentor and the technique has been passed for centuries by your people. Therefore what else could be wrong but the student in this case?", Itsuki stated.

" Perhaps it is none of them. Maybe the problem stems from trying to accomplish it in the first place. So why are you trying to learn fire bending?", Iroh asked.

" To survive here and capture the Avatar.", Itsuki answered.

" I do not believe that is the reason. Zuko told me that the reason your even think that you can do this is because you have a gift shared by your brother. And you are ashamed of having it for some reason.", Iroh stated.

" Ashamed?! I was but not any more! I told you before I dealt with it the other night. I am doing this strictly to survive.", Itsuki claimed.

" Itsuki, shame is not dealt with by means of simply facing it and learning just why it is there, but truly ridding yourself of it comes from accepting it for what it is.", Iroh said.

" Accept myself for being another symptom of what he wrought?! My brother is directly responsible for all the pain in my life. And I will never forgive him.", Itsuki replied.

" Accept yourself for who you are. What you think of yourself can help you face everything else in life if your perception is positive.", Iroh said.

Iroh left Itsuki alone to let him consider his advice. Itsuki then meditated and looked inside himself for what it was he viewed of himself.

Inside his mind Itsuki faced a mirror and saw himself, then it transformed into his brother. It took the form of his lieutenant, then his mentor, and finally his father.

He broke through the mirror with the fragments shattering to pieces passing through it as if it meant nothing to him any more.

Itsuki fell into a black abyss unknown what would come next. He looked deep into it to find anything, the slightest thing that would draw his attention from fading into nothingness.

His body fell flat on a wooden floor that was soft, comfortable and yet painfully familiar. The walls were white and brown with hundreds of frames of white.

It was his home, before the traumatic incident that destroyed his life. Inside it was empty with the exception of himself.

No sign of life and not a single sound was heard from his surroundings. Itsuki wondered what this meant but drew his attention toward the door.

He walked toward it afraid of what he may see. A nightmare, a dream or a memory? His fear of not knowing what he would see with a heavy influence of his past shook his whole body.

Itsuki grabbed the door and slid the shutter open and then, there was nothing. The old fields ounce teeming with life and freedom were untouched.

A breeze was visible through the grass swaying as the wind blew. ''What could it mean'', Itsuki thought to himself. His curiosity grew wondering where he had to be.

He decided to follow where the wind blew and chose to follow it's path. Eventually Itsuki found a cliff overlooking the ocean. He gazed over the tall rock formation and wondered what was it he had to do.

" Well? What are you waiting for?", said a mysterious voice.

Itsuki turned around but saw no one there behind him. He turned his head back down to the 100 ft fall that was just a step away from delivering him from his existence.

" Go on embrace your destiny.", the voice said again.

" NO! I will never surrender my life willingly. I will either die like a man or die on my feet! Who is this that speaks to me in my mind?!", Itsuki demanded.

" I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I am the catalyst of all the destruction that will take place.", it said.

Itsuki quickly glanced near the edge of the forest seeing what exactly was speaking to him, but there was nothing. Itsuki turned his back from the forest but was confronted face to face for a split second with something evil.

A quick glance was all he saw until he returned to reality and found himself sitting on the main deck of Zuko's ship. The face was covered in a dark pyre of red and black, it's eyes were bright as brimstone, and it's skin was all bone.

Itsuki swore he saw something he presumed to be dead, but clearly was not dead in spirit. However Itsuki saw the sun rise on the horizon and could let it's warmth fill up his body.

_"I figured it out now. I am not bending fire, I am simply wielding my the chaos force. My perception was wrong, when I do this again the thing that exits my body is the chaos force and it will take the form of fire."_

Itsuki then took a large breath, perfectly mimicked the move Iroh taught him, then and punched the air...and his blow extended in the form of a green pyre filling his vision.

Itsuki had done it, for him the energy he used for attack and defense was in the form of fire, but it was chaos energy.

Itsuki's perception was now in alignment with his training and he now knew how to use the bending disciplines to create his own style of wielding the forces of chaos.

* * *

A few hours later...

Zuko and Iroh arrived on deck to see that Itsuki had perfected the move and knew how to create his own fire bending.

" I don't believe it...", said Zuko.

" I must admit I too am impressed by your new found skill.", Iroh remarked.

" Well prepare to be even more impressed because now the REAL work begins here.", Itsuki said.

The following day was spent with Iroh and teaching Zuko and Itsuki fire bending. Zuko was taught the advanced set while Itsuki quickly learned and rose up from learning the fundamentals.

Itsuki worked tirelessly to have his skill match up with that of the likes of Iroh but was patient in keeping with Iroh's pace.

" Now Itsuki for your last lesson you will face my Prince Zuko and a sparring match. The goal is to force your opponent to stagger back off his stance. If you can do that then you win, however should you begin to lose your balance your opponent will attack, but you can only endure and redirect the attack.", Iroh instructed.

Itsuki nodded and readied for him to allow the match to begin.

**(Agni Kai Music)**

"Begin!", yelled Iroh.

Zuko fired first with a fire fist to which Itsuki easily separated the flame causing it to miss him. Zuko shot a few more then shot a spiral toward his footing.

Itsuki then created a wall of fire blocking the fire fists then lowered it and rotated and moved his arm wide causing the spiral to snuff out.

Itsuki then quickly took advantage of the moment and threw a blast toward Zuko's feet causing him to staggered back. Itsuki then mercilessly kept on the offensive and won the match, with Zuko angered by his defeat.

Itsuki then came toward Zuko offering to help him up and gave his compliment on a decent match. Zuko accepted Itsuki gesture and bowed to him out of respect.

With that done Itsuki then decided that after three days of no sleep he felt he deserved a rest from everything. Itsuki left for his quarters but the thing in his dream gave an uneasy feeling.

It was almost foreshadowing what was coming for him in his future...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: High Sea's Excursion

Itsuki's training grew to be productive, Zuko and Lieutenant Jee sparred with him to give him experience in combat so to hone in his newly acquired "fire bending" power.

Zuko went on the offensive trying to get Itsuki to draw his attention toward his so the Lieutenant would try and overwhelm him.

Itsuki however knew the strategy they were employing and managed to have both of their fire blasts to hit at each other.

Before Itsuki could capitalize the ship rocked toward the side changing ship's direction. "Someones changing our course.", said Zuko. Itsuki and Zuko went to the navigation room demanding what caused the ship to change course.

" What is the meaning of this?! Nobody said to change course!", Itsuki yelled.

" Actually someone did. I assure it of utmost importance Prince Zuko.", said Iroh.

" Why Uncle? Is it something to do with the Avatar?!", Zuko said annoyed and perplexed but hopeful.

" Even more urgent! It seems I have lost my lotus tile.", Iroh explained.

" Why on earth is it so important to change course for this thing?", Itsuki asked.

" It is for my Pai Sho game. Many view it as insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.", Iroh answered.

" You mean you changed the WHOLE COURSE...for a lotus tile?", Itsuki said sarcastically.

" See you and my nephew underestimate it's value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants, hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock!", Iroh commented.

Zuko let out a grunt that exhaled smoke from his mouth further showing his irritated mood of his Uncle's actions. Itsuki left with mutual feelings and went back to the match.

Itsuki went back to his training and it seemed to be that he had mastered the fundamentals of fire bending fairly quickly. But he still had much to learn if he wanted to truly survive.

" Itsuki!", Zuko called out as he finished with another move. Itsuki turned around and faced Zuko wondering what it was Zuko wanted.

" I was impressed by how fast you advanced in trying to wield fire bending in just a few straight weeks. And I was thinking of having my Uncle advance you to my level.", Zuko said.

" I appreciate the consideration. Besides I think now I have everything I have to use it in defense, but I was wondering something Zuko. I wondered if it was possible to learn the disciplines of water, earth, and air bending and see if I can use the chaos force to manipulate them in some way.", Itsuki finished.

" That... sounds beneficial, but how would you find anyone to teach you them. Besides the Avatar is the only one left in the world to teach you air and we don't have time to capture earth and water benders to teach you.", Zuko resented.

" Just a thought Zuko, nothing more...", Itsuki said.

* * *

Hours later...

The crew made it to the merchant square where Iroh met up with Zuko. "I've checked all the shops on this pier, not a single lotus tile in the entire market place.", Iroh stated.

" At least it's good to know that this trip was a waste of time for everyone!", Zuko sneered.

" Quite the contrary I always say, the best thing than finding what you're looking for is what your NOT looking for at a great bargain.", Iroh replied. The crew carried a bunch of items and knickknacks, one of which was a tsungi horn.

" Why did you buy this thing?! It's a little heavy Iroh...whoa!", Itsuki asked having trouble getting a firm grip on it.

" It's for music night Itsuki! It will light up the mood.", answered Iroh. "OH that place looks promising.", he said noticing a ship.

Itsuki handed the horn to one of the crew and followed them to the ship. From what Itsuki made of it, it had a heavy feel that it was home to a gang of pirates, and he was right. The person who bumped from behind looked like a pirate.

Then soon as Iroh browsed through the ships stock, Itsuki overheard the pirate talk to another who seemed to lead the crew, "We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with."

" Did the monk have an arrow on his head?", Itsuki questioned.

" What's it to ya?", said the pirate captain.

" My friends and I are looking for him. I think a deal is in order if you want whatever they took from you.", Itsuki answered.

" What do you have in mind?", the pirate asked interested in the offer.

" We'll give you the scroll in return you help us catch the monk. Along with letting us borrow your men. Deal?", offered Itsuki.

" You got yourself a deal then.", he accepted.

* * *

Dusk...

As night drew near the pirates and Fire Nation used Zuko's boat to try to track the Avatar through the river. The pirate grew impatient wondering why they weren't searching in the woods.

" If they stole a water bending scroll then they'll have to be near water.", Zuko said shutting up the pirate.

Itsuki took interest of he scroll and pondered for a while until they spotted something. After around three hours they heard someone yelling out in frustration which sounded like the girl.

As Itsuki heard it he got out his swords waiting to get her, however Zuko told him to stay put and let him stay with the ship. A couple of pirates followed Zuko and surrounded her until Zuko grabbed her, "I'll rescue you from the pirates.", he said as he grabbed her arms.

Zuko tied her up and gathered everyone as he interrogated her demanding to know where the Avatar was. She was resistant however and Itsuki grew angered by it, "Listen to me girl! I have no time for games so your either going to tell me where he is or I'll rip you apart!", Itsuki threatened.

The girl was frightened but still refused, but Zuko remembered something a while back and tried a more calming approach.

"Try to understand, I need to capture him to regain something I lost, something very important to me..my honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you lost.", he said holding her necklace around her neck.

" Where did you get that?!", she responded seeing it.

" We didn't steal it if you're wondering, tell me where he is!", Zuko pushed.

" I'm not telling you anything.", she replied.

" Enough of this garbage! You promised the scroll!", the pirate demanded.

Zuko then took the scroll from his belt and had it over his hand sprouting a small fire. The pirates backed off but Zuko egged them on even further. "Hmm I wonder how much this scroll is worth to you.', he then lowered it near the flames to which they responded with trying to make sure he didn't burn it.

" A lot it seems, so let's try to do this again. Bring us the boy, and you get the scroll everyone goes away happy.", Zuko said.

The pirates left searching for the boy in the woods near where they found the girl. She then faced toward Itsuki curious about his role in this abnormal circumstance, "Hey you with the swords. What's the big deal with you trying to help capture the worlds only hope? Doesn't it bother you that your destroying the balance of this world?", she said trying to sway him from his goals.

" Don't talk to ME about balance when I'm the one who enforces it!", Itsuki snapped.

" But the Avatar is supposed to bring balance to this world. You should be helping him! Not trying to turn him over to the Fire Lord!", she implored.

" Sometimes there are steps needed for the greater good that are not very liked. But there is something far more critical than the well-being of just ONE world, and I'll stop at nothing to accomplish it. Even from the likes of the innocent.", Itsuki condescended.

" What are you talking about?", she said like Itsuki was crazy.

" Something the likes of you can't possibly comprehend.", Itsuki answered.

The pirates returned with the Avatar and the girl's brother, the two factions came across in a stalemate waiting for each to hand over what the other had. "I'm so sorry Aang it's all my fault!", the girl said.

" No it's not Katara.", he replied trying to make her feel less bad.

" Yeah it kinda is.", Iroh suddenly replied to the Avatar's response.

" Excellent work, now bring us the boy!", Zuko demanded.

" First bring us the scroll!", the captain interjected.

" Wait a second? Your trading the AVATAR for a piece of parchment?", said the water tribe peasant.

" Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against one another!", Itsuki yelled.

" Your friend is the Avatar?", the captain asked.

" Sure is! And I'm sure he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then some silly scroll.", he answered.

" Shut up already you blasted peasant!", Itsuki yelled.

" Yeah Sokka you really should shut your mouth.", the Avatar said agreeing with Itsuki thinking it would make things worse.

" I'm only saying it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar! You guys would be set for life.", he said getting the pirates to break off the trade.

" Keep the scroll we can buy 100 with the reward we'll get from the kid.", the captain called out.

Itsuki grew enraged and softly spoke out to them, "You'll regret this.", and shot out his fire bending at the pirates. The Avatar was amazed and shocked by the kind of fire Itsuki sprung out from his body as well as everyone else. The pirates dodged the blast and one of them started throwing smoke bombs.

Zuko and Itsuki were knocked in to the smoke cloud with the other troops forced in to another as they tried recovering the Avatar. "Blast it I can't see!", Itsuki yelled desperately trying to get out of the smoke.

Zuko accidentally knocked him out of it but they turned to see the captain of the pirates draw out his sword. "Take care of him! I'll get the kid!", Itsuki ordered heading back through the smoke pushing through all the fighting that was inside it.

Zuko then fought the captain in duel between bending and swordsmanship. Zuko used a few kicks knocking his opponent off his feet but the pirate used his blade to redirect Zuko attacks and tried cutting him down. But Zuko was quick enough to get the battle toward a stalemate and kept the swords away from his neck. However the scroll which he put in his belt was taken by a pirate causing Zuko to lose the leverage he had over the pirates.

Meanwhile Itsuki got out of the smoke clouds but saw that the Avatar had used the pirates vessel to escape. Itsuki then grabbed on to one the nets hanging from the side of the ship and climbed up.

As Itsuki peaked up to see the Avatar up on the look out post and the two water tribe peasants manning the steering wheel. Itsuki sneaked up toward the peasants and drew out one of his swords. He grabbed the girl and held his sword around her neck. "Katara!", her brother yelled.

" Don't hurt her please!", he begged.

" I want the Avatar to slowly descent from that crows nest and come down where I can see him.", Itsuki demanded.

" Aang! Get down here he's got Katara!", he yelled out.

The Avatar came down on even ground hoping he didn't antagonize Itsuki. "Good. Now your either going to turn yourself to the Fire Nation or she dies!", Itsuki stated.

" Please! Don't do it! I'll come with you quietly if you swear not to hurt her.", the Avatar pleaded.

" First have your friend bind your arms and legs then she goes free without a scratch.", Itsuki said.

" Sokka get the rope from your back pocket.", he said to his companion emphasizing those two words.

The brother then quickly threw his boomerang and the Avatar sliced through the air sending it flying to Itsuki's head sending him flying. Itsuki was knocked flat and dropped his swords but didn't give up. He sprung three fire blasts aimed at the Avatar but the ensuing flames had managed to catch the ship on fire.

" You can't escape me this time, your not even a match for me! I'm getting stronger every day and your barley catching up to the worlds expectations. You will never see coming!", he gloated in pride.

**(Finally can address their names now) **

Aang then blocked every bast of fire Itsuki sent out while Katara and Sokka were putting out the flames. Katara noticed Aang was in danger and tried using a move from the scroll. She used the water whip and it got Itsuki to miss Aang and allow him to send Itsuki off the ship...or so it seemed.

Itsuki latched on to it still by grabbing one of his swords and pierced through the ships hull. He rose right back up and threw another fire blast. Aang managed to disperse the flame but it only made more of the ship catch fire. "I told you I won't stop. Now surrender and your friends will live!", Itsuki threatened.

" Why are you so determined to capture me? Why having all of your energy directed at me?", Aang questioned.

" You think I'd tell the enemy why I am after him? It doesn't matter why, what matters is what it will bring. It will bring out a chance to restore balance.", Itsuki stated.

" But if you capture Aang then it will destroy balance not restore it!", Katara protested.

" To this world perhaps..But the entire multi-verse at large no!", Itsuki replied.

The ship began to tip over as it was headed for a water-fall. Aang used some kind of whistle to call his bison and got Katara to keep the ship from falling over, Itsuki on the other hand chose to try and grab him despite the overwhelming risk.

" Are you crazy she can't sop the ship by herself! We'll drown!", Aang said.

" If I could survive the fire sage temple from collapsing on me then we'll have nothing to fear from a little fall!", Itsuki replied. But Sokka tackled Itsuki and threw him off the ship.

Itsuki barley manged to swim to shore before the current sucked him off in to the chasm. Gasping for air he saw Zuko and Iroh chasing with what seemed to be the boat they traveled in. Itsuki saw it crash in to the pirate's ship as they both fell into the water-fall.

" You mean to tell me you lost the boat?! To the pirates!", Itsuki yelled at Zuko.

" And you lost the Avatar when they were in your hands?!", Zuko replied with another snark remark.

" And can you believe I had the lotus tile in my sleeve the entire time?!", Iroh said holding the lotus tile in between Zuko and Itsuki.

" Iroh...if we still had a boat...I'D THROW YOU OVERBOARD!", Itsuki yelled throwing the lotus tile into the river. They walked back to the market place hoping to rendezvous with the crew and get back to hunting the Avatar.

* * *

The Avatar and his friends managed to survive the fall thanks to the bison whistle Aane used to call Appa. "That was a little too close for me.", Katara commented.

" But what was with that guy with that weird fire bending. It was almost alive and he's not like the other fire benders, heck not even like Zuko and he's crazy!", Sokka commented.

" I don't know, but the way he fought...and his ferocity... he almost hurt Katara.", Aang replied.

" Aang don't worry I'm fine. I'm sure things will be better ounce we have another go at- wait WHERE IS IT?!", Katara said worried.

" What is it?", Sokka asked.

" The water bending scroll! I took it while we escaped the pirates! I had with me!", she explained.

* * *

Back on Zuko's ship...

Itsuki walked in to his room and locked the door holding a jar of water and pulled out the water bending scroll.

_" With this, there is no way he'll stop me next time."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: In the Water

" Where did you last have it?", asked Sokka.

" I hid it in my robe. It was tied around by my waist, but it's gone. I know I didn't drop it in the river or anything like that!", Katara explained.

" But then how could it be gone if you didn't drop it?", Sokka said aloud.

A moment of realization got Aang thinking and he deduced how it was possible. "It was when you were grabbed by that guy with that green fire bending! He must have stole it from behind you when he grabbed your arm.", he explained.

" Your right! But wait a minute? That doesn't make sense if he was a fire bender then why would he need a water bending scroll? I mean that guy did stuff I have never seen any fire bender do ever before.", Sokka exclaimed.

" Maybe he was right about that stuff about him not actually being from this world. I mean there is a possibility he's from the spirit world.", Aang suggested.

" No that's impossible Aang nobody has ever lived in the spirit world. Let alone how could any human have been born from it?", Sokka interjected.

" Sokka it didn't sound like he wasn't from the spirit world at all. It was like he was from...beyond the spirit world. Like he's not even from this plane of existence.", Katara suggested.

" What?! That's crazy! He's not from any world know to the universe. How can that be remotely possible?", Sokka said trying to stay rational.

" Sokka, Katara might be right. I mean that fire wasn't just ANY normal kind of fire bending. It was like it was alive, more like it was living with each blast he threw at us. It's not from the Fire Nation...", Aang said.

" Well I'm sure whatever he is or where he's from we'll all find out sooner or later.", Sokka said.

" But how are we going to figure out water bending without that scroll?", Katara blurted out.

" Well...we can always try to ask him for it nicely?', Aang suggested sounding like he meant it. "I'm just saying it's an option."

* * *

In Itsuki's room...

Itsuki laid out the scroll by the bowl of water he poured out as he studied it carefully. He looked at the descriptions first so he could incorporate the state of mind into the movements needed to do each technique.

But instead of doing the movements illustrated he began with the smaller gestures. The one he needed to be sure of was to lift the water out of it's container. He kneeled and breathed in.

He laid out his arm and slowly lifted it with his wrist downward but gradually moving as his arm rose like a puppet. His fingers flowed gracefully moving in a wave motion symbolizing the water.

Itsuki looked at the bowl to see the water begin to rise up from it but it proved to be a failure. Only a droplet rose out but Itsuki wouldn't give up easily unless it proved that it was proven futile.

He did the same thing again with more finesse than before and this time the water was rising as if a drop was being dropped into the water, only in reverse.

Itsuki grew a sinister smile and began to continue more haste and tried to have the entire amount of water out of the bowl.

He stood up and with both hand moved around as if Itsuki was holding and moving an invisible sphere and then rose his arms to the full extent.

To his surprise the water was completely lifted up into the air and it was within his control. Not a single bit strayed from Itsuki's grasp and it would be directed on his command.

Itsuki then directed his attention to the illustration again and attempted to do the move it showed. He moved his arms and legs in the motions directed and to his amazement he performed it with near perfection.

_"Avatar...prepare to face your worst nightmare"_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Itsuki took the scroll and took one of the life boats to practice just outside of the ships view. Itsuki knew that in order to properly advance his technique in water bending he had to be surrounded by an infinite supply of water and to attract as little attention as possible.

Itsuki had only four hours before Zuko would be looking for him. He laid the scroll on a plaster and and studied the next move.

The move required that the wielder needs to have a firm and steady stance particularly for this move. The illustration showed the water bender creating a wave and directing it to his command.

It would be difficult trying to have a firm stance since his footing was on very unstable life boat. It was always shifting side to side gently but quickly paced.

Itsuki tried regardless hoping to accomplish it anyway. Itsuki raised his arms grabbing the water, he pulled back, lowered his arms, and then threw them against the air. The water did not move to Itsuki's command and instead pushed toward him causing the boat to rock over from side to side more drastically.

Itsuki in instinct grabbed the scroll before it was dropped in the water. The plaster fell in and it couldn't be recovered. Angered Itsuki decided to try the other moves and would have to try the wave attack another time.

* * *

About 3 and a half hours later Itsuki noticed that the dawn was climbing up on the horizon and that he needed to return to the ship to avoid his brief departure.

Itsuki rode back to the ship and dropped it off back with the other life boats. But he placed it in a spot where the fresh water wouldn't be noticed so easily.

If he placed it in it's original pace he borrowed it from the water from the ocean would have dripped on the other boats and someone would have noticed.

Itsuki rearranged every single one of the boats so it would seem that they were untouched. With only 10 minutes left before Zuko would call for him Itsuki sneaked back inside his room and rested on his bed with his body in shambles.

* * *

Zuko awoke to the sight of his dimly lite room with the candles inside dimming. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his uniform and woke up Itsuki.

"Itsuki it's morning, get up were continuing our search for the Avatar soon.", Zuko alerted.

"I know it's morning Zuko...", Itsuki said lazily.

Zuko noticed that Itsuki's eyes were blood shot and he looked terrible. Itsuki spent the entire night learning water bending in secret and got absolutely no rest all night.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep.", Zuko said noticing Itsuki's physical condition. But Itsuki refused saying it would only make it longer to find the Avatar without his assistance.

The two strategized where the Avatar would be headed next in the observation room with many vain predictions on figuring out where he'd be.

Iroh came in with a large yawn and greeted everyone, "Yawwwwn. Good morning everyone, today looks like a most pleasurable day. Prince Zuko, perhaps instead of working you should take some time to enjoy this nice day.", Iroh turned to see Itsuki looking terrible.

" Gah! Have you ever heard of the word over worked?! You look absolutely exhausted, perhaps a nice cup of tea out of the main deck would help your body regain it's strength.", Iroh offered.

" Not now Iroh, I can't sleep until I know the Avatar is in our grasp.", Itsuki rejected.

" I only meant allowing you a chance to regain your energy. I never said you should take time to rest, although I highly recommend it above all else.", Iroh said.

" Hmmm...perhaps I will take up your offer on the tea Iroh.", Itsuki said changing his mind.

* * *

Iroh and Itsuki sat on board the main deck watching the sun rise and enjoying the nice cool breeze on the sea. Iroh poured Itsuki a cup of his best tea and Itsuki thanked him on his generosity.

" You look like you haven't slept in weeks.", Iroh pointed out.

" I've only been sleep deprived for only one night if your wondering.", Itsuki answered.

" I am not talking about how you look but by your everything else. You are just like how Zuko was during the first days of his exile. Relentless, determined, and always focused on his goal.", Iroh said.

" A one in a million chance I'd be working with him.", Itsuki replied.

" What makes you say that?", Iroh asked.

" My perfect counterpart, we operate exactly alike. And of all the people to have found me in that ice berg was you and him.", Itsuki explained.

" You know my nephew believes that it's his destiny to capture the Avatar. But in my view it is something nobody can truly know until they are at the crossroads of their destiny. It's a funny thing, one day your the heir of the Fire Nation then the next your merely a retired general sharing tea with a good friend.", Iroh said.

" Your destiny is to share tea with me?", Itsuki joked.

" Hahahaha! No probably not, but you never know what it can be until near the end. Keeping an open mind helps you to understand it.", Iroh preached.

" I've been keeping a very open mind recently...and it might help me realize it.", Itsuki replied.

Itsuki took a sip of his tea, the taste was exquisite and it was the best cup of tea he had ever had in his life.

" My compliments to the tea maker. I've never had anything this good in a long while.", Itsuki complimented.

" I am honored to have your praise. I haven't brewed tea in a long time as well, but I wanted to do it because I wanted to and for no other reason.", Iroh replied.

" Your not like any other fire bender in the Nation I've seen.", Itsuki commented.

" There are people who are good and bad in the Fire Nation. The same can be said for others in the Earth Kingdom and in the Water Tribe. However one doesn't define the nation as a whole but what they are known are by their diversity.", Iroh said.

" You sure know a lot about things that not many seem to know Iroh. How is that possible.", Itsuki asked.

" As you said, I'm not like any Fire Bender in the Fire Nation.", Iroh answered.

Itsuki took his leave and thanked him for the talk and the tea. Itsuki rejoined the search efforts in locating the Avatar and he was aching to face him again with his new found power.


End file.
